The Blindfold Experiment
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: The missing scene of 8 Footsteps.


This is a fanfic I have been wanting to do for the last year, ever since I watched 8 Footsteps! Enjoy!

…..

(Windsor Hotel; May 1905)

As the carriage with Alexander Graham Bell, Helen Keller and Mrs. Anne Sullivan-Macy left the hotel, Julia began talking to William, "to live in a world without sight and sound! All of your other senses would have to be heightened. Taste, touch…everything would be magnified. Did you feel that at dinner?" she asked him seductively

"yes, yes, I did" William says while looking at her

"well, that's good" she says and moves closer to him

"why do you say that?" he asked with a smile

"because…I bought us a blindfold, and I have an idea for a little experiment" she says and caresses his arm and squeezes his muscle and locks arm to arm with him

"oh, my" William says with a smile and they walk together back into the hotel.

They get into their suite and decide to begin the experiment, but William wanted to make sure they wouldn't hurt themselves so he pushed their furniture to the side, closed the blinds but just kept the lamps on while Julia got ready in the bathroom. The room was ready and Julia came out of the bathroom in her nightie and robe with the blindfold in her hand. She approaches him and asks him "who's first?"

He takes the blindfold and wraps it around her eyes.

"so that answers my question?"

"yes, now what do I do, now Julia?"

"ok, walk to the bedroom and face me"

William does as Julia says, and faces her "ok, Julia, now what?"

Julia slowly turns around, with her arms out, and tells William to just inform her if she is about to run in to anything. She safely makes it to the bedroom and approaches William and feels and caresses him. Now that she had the blindfold on and couldn't see him but just feel him, she couldn't believe how rough and hairy his hands were; but his muscles were definitely muscular. She places her hands on his face and says "Miss Keller, was right, even though I can't see you, you are have handsome facial features just by the feel."

William smiles and Julia could feel how the facial muscles went and found it fascinating. She continues caressing his face and can feel a bit of stubble, than to his neck where she felt his Adam's apple, and couldn't believe how it felt and leans in and kisses it.

She goes to his vest and unbuttons it, "you have too many clothes on William, but let me help with that" she says seductively. She continues removing his clothes, but leaves him just shirtless and caresses his arms, chest, ribs, abs and stomach.

"oh my, William, you are very sexy man" then she kisses his chest, and stomach, where she never realized how many scars and scratches he had from the many years he has gotten injured; then searches for his lips and reaches for his belt and unbuckles it. Still kissing him reaches for his pants and unbuttons them and puts her hand in them and feels for his manhood. She can hear him groaning and becoming bigger.

"you sure do like that, don't you, William?"

"yes" he says through the kiss

She lets goes of his lips, and continues kissing, caressing and tasting him from his neck, down his body.

"my gosh, William, you taste so good" she says as she reaches for his waistband of his long johns and pushes them down and removes them. She feels for his legs and caresses, licks, and kisses them up to his thighs up to his manhood and takes it in her hand and surrounds it with her mouth.

As she is pleasuring, William and she can hear is his moaning and "oh, Julia" and she grabs his firm buttocks and squeezes and caresses it. She lets go of him, stands up and reaches for his lips again and kisses him and continues down his neck again to his shoulder and continues caressing and kissing to his backside. Even though she can't see him, he was a very muscular, strong man and she couldn't believe this was her man, her husband, the love of her life.

She turns to face him and removes the blindfold and tells him "your turn; take the blindfold walk out into the living room and walk to me the way I did."

William nods and goes to the spot Julia stood and wraps the blindfold around his hand, and slowly turns to Julia.

"uh, Julia?"

"I'm still here, William…just follow my voice"

He reaches for her and she grabs his hand, "you found me, William"

He smiles and places his hands on his face and caresses it and couldn't believe how beautiful she was, "you are so beautiful" he says and he feels her smile too and was also amazed of how the facial muscles moved. He caresses her hair, neck and goes to her robe and removes it and it falls to the floor. He reaches for her nightie and scrunches it up over her head and tosses it to the floor. He begins caressing, licking and kissing her neck again, shoulders, arms, and down her body. He stands up and does the same to her backside and turns back to her and she removes the blindfold and kisses him passionately. He picks her up bridal style and takes her to bed and they make passionate love.

They lay together in bliss when Julia said "I guess our science experiment was a success?"

William looks at her, "yes I believe it was…that when we use all our senses things do become more magifnied."

Julia kisses him and says "I agree. Using all of our senses for lovemaking made it more intense and passionate"

"indeed" William says with a smile

The End


End file.
